Poetry Folder
by HyourinmaruIce
Summary: Any poetry I think up that has to do with Bleach. All different forms. T to be on the safe side.
1. Stuff

She never told me she loved me,

Until that fateful day.

I walked along the divisions streets,

Watching her body sway.

She had that special smile,

Upon her gentle face.

She looked at me with eyes so sweet,

Better then the human race.

As she said those words,

I swore my heart would stop.

When she leaned in to give me a kiss,

My vision span like a top.

I felt her lips so soft,

Taste so pure and sweet.

I felt her arms wrap around my neck,

I bet I gave out a tweet.

I realized her arms must be warm,

To melt my icy heart.

Before I could think I was kissing her back,

It seemed we couldn't part.

Author: Guess which couple and I will give you a piece of cake. Oh! And please review.


	2. Why is the Moon so bright?

Why is the moon so bright,

On such a windswept night,

As the blue bay croons,

Under heavens unholy light.?

Is it the twisted trees,

That dance around one another.

Atop the scarred and barren hill,

As if they're the kings of each other.

Could it be the petals,

Of such a lonely flower,

That dances in the wind,

Under nights full shower.

Or is it the human being,

With four limbs and two eyes,

As they claw upon the ground,

And scream to the skies.

How often do you see,

A night such as this,

With the moon so bright,

While night gnaws on it's own wrists?

Author: I dare you to guess


	3. The Ballad of the Ice Prince

_The ballad of the Ice prince. _

Blood dripped from her dainty fingers,

Onto the white stones.

Right before him lay a friend.

And he could see her bones.

"I'll kill you if her blood is spilled!"

He remembered and cried.

How could this possibly happen to her?

No, she can't have died.

The watermelon seeds they used to spit,

The peaches they used to eat.

The dinners they had shared together,

The desserts she made so sweet.

They used to laugh and play all day,

Underneath the sun.

Though he preferred to be slow,

She opted to run.

Around and around they'd chase each other,

Beneath falling leaves.

Through rain and snow they would go,

With their dropping sleeves.

So, when he found her stabbed and broken,

He couldn't believe his eyes.

Another friend wrapped her arms around him,

Muffling his soft cries.

Breaking free he ran to her,

And held her in his arms.

Then before him appeared his foe,

The one who caused such harms.

Being struck fast the sword sunk in,

But still he loyally stayed.

He fought his way onto his feet,

Although he gently swayed.

Then he heard a soft faint breathing,

Not of his own.

A sharp intake of breath crossed his lips,

No longer did he frown.

The smile that rose onto his face,

Was brighter then the sun.

The happiness that showed on his features,

Seemed like such a pun.

The startled look on the other man's face,

Made him want to smirk.

Although he tries not to judge character,

He thought the man was a jerk.

He set his best friend onto the ground,

And drew out his sword.

Even though he knew he was afraid,

He'd slay the evil lord.

With the battle came the splattering of blood,

As it would hit the icy ground.

No one was sure who had won,

For there was dust all around.

As the dust began to clear,

His other friends let out gasps.

He stood in the center of the wide open space,

His breath came in soft rasps.

He held her so gently in his arms,

His little bed-wetter friend.

The one to warm up his icy heart,

The one he could not offend.

Author.: i know this doesn't tie in with the story line but i wrote it any way. I was inspired.


	4. Why is the Moon so Pale?

Why is the moon so pale,

On such a wonderful night?

The breeze that dances on the skin,

Stopped before midnight.

The flowers stopped their sway,

The leaves their gentle dance.

The stars gave of the twinkle of merriness,

Their light caught lover's romance.

So as people turned to the sky,

Their breath became the wind.

The colors of their distinct clothes,

Could not be pined.

The colors danced and twirled,

Putting on a show.

No need for the hindrance of the controlling winds,

That shot through them like a bow.

The night stood peaceful and calm,

The drunkards were staying merry.

The lightness in the people's steps,

Was lighter than a fairy.

So why is it the moon stays pale,

On such a wonderful night?

When nature seems to hold its merry,

Without a single fright.

Would the moon be pale,

On this beautiful night,

If the breeze that tickles your skin,

Didn't stop at midnight?

Author: Not sure why this is Bleach. Well I said it is so it's open for interpretation.

Cake anyone? Not unless you review! ;)


	5. Laughter

Laughter,

What a quaint sound,

Like music being played,

It dances and prances about,

What fun.

Author: it's a cinquain format. 2,4,6,8,2.


	6. Your Little Heart

_Your Fragile Heart._

The heart,

Beating breaking,

It must sustain you still,

Even when you are all broken,

So live.

Author: Another cinquain. I might do a ballad with a weird format next.


	7. My Heart is Sure to Pop

Why is it that the air stops,

On this fateful summer's eve,

As the crush's hand I hold,

Put's my mind at ease.

Maybe the air does not really stop,

And my heart merely does,

As she gazes at me happily,

and then hits my head just because.

I look at her and smile,

The one she always hates,

The one she hits me for,

In her own distastes.

She would go on,

Looking like she does,

At the wandering scene before us,

The one that never was.

So every time she hits me,

The air seems to stop,

With that overbearing essence,

My heart is sure to pop.

Author:This one should be obvious as to who it's about.


	8. Weird

The light it reflects is ghostly,

Making it seem quite pale,

Though it may seem quite bright sometimes,

It is always dark without fail.

When you look up to see it,

And it's eerie light,

It may seem quite inviting,

But remember it is not right.

It will haunt you to death,

Chill you straight to the bone,

Cause you a shortage of breath,

Never leaving you alone.

If really does happen,

Don't bother blaming me,

I even tried to warn you,

Not to look and see.

It snagged me only once,

In it's cold embrace,

Causing me to shiver,

And to spit out my distaste.

As it pulls you in,

You will probably know,

The thing before you is not real,

But you still freeze like a doe.

Sorry to hear it caught you,

But don't you even worry,

For as I made it see,

You can't stay and need to leave in a hurry.

Although it might never let you go.

Author: No idea the inspiration... just something to write i guess. It's also weird, i know don't worry.


	9. Snow

_Snow_

The footstep crackles,

Heat stills in the night's cold air,

This blanket is so cold.


	10. The Last Tree

_The Last Tree_

It's the grand old tree,

It sits atop a great hill,

Watching the people,

It realizes that sadly,

People care not about thee.

Author: The last one was obvious, but this one is not!


	11. The sound of Flowers

_The sound_

As a flower petal drops upon the water a sound like that of bells rises into the air,

The sound is sweet and soothing,

Yet one does not think so,

He searches and seeks for the source of that sound,

Discontented with the sound itself.

This man was a man, who had been alone a long time,

He wanted answers that were not meant for him,

He wanted the source of that beautiful sound that everybody heard

And the sound that no one paid attention to.


	12. Death

_Black Death_

Darker then the night,

More fearsome then the light,

What about it is so bone chilling?

_Beware._

_Author: Thought i'd do someone different._


	13. Death and All his Friends

Death has a well known friend,

His name is known to all,

He creeps and he sneers,

Gasps as he will laugh.

He is the darkest dark,

The most foulest stink,

Fearsome as he is deadly,

Amazing as he is disgusting.

He will be darkness,

As woe and treachery unfold,

The blood and violence shed,

Will never end his reign.

Like the piped piper,

He strikes fast and true,

Always is he on target,

Never has he forgiven.

Before his clawing gaze,

You will take a fall,

Unceasing in your movements,

As darkness begins to reign.

Never will you forget.

His horrible and deadly tune,

As it lulls you into unawares,

Welcome the goodnight.

Author: I thought it was interesting enough in my head so I wrote it (typed it) down.


	14. The best of Friendships

His master was ice

He was ice

Her master was fire

she was fire

His master loved winter

He loved winter

Her master loved winter

She loved winter

His master loved peaches and watermelon

He loved peaches

Her master loved peaches and watermelon

She loved watermelons.

Their masters were different

They were different

Their masters always or never agreed.

They always agreed.

So how is it,

Their masters make such good friends,

And how is it

They make such good friends?

Author: Crap or Carp?


	15. Weather Patterns

Weather Patterns

Life is a weather pattern.

Sometimes the rain will fall,

Sometimes the sun will shine

Earthquakes will happen

And typhoons will tear at the sky.

But a little storm is good,

For if there is no storm how can there be sunshine?

Author: I liked it, so i posted it.


	16. Age

Age

Being ageless is a blessing

And a curse

It brings about so many things

Like patience

Patience comes with unending time

And unending thought

There are many things that patience can do,

But it can't do everything.

The older you grow

The older you feel,

The more you doubt,

The more your patience wears thin.

We are the undying,

So I guess we are the patient

That would be a lie

The patience we had was gone long ago

Patience is said to stand the test of time

It does not

Patience's main enemy is time

Unending, unceasing time

Do not put your trust in it if you are ageless,

For it betrays

And denies

And will drive you insane

Do what you want now,

Not then,

Do not let age ripen you like a fruit,

Act immature forever, in times forbidden landscape.

Author: I know it's iffy on how good it is, but I posted it anyway.


	17. This World of Mine

The place I go to,

You cannot,

In any way shape or form.

It lives between mind and wander,

Life and death,

Never leaving the norm.

So weird it is,

My little place,

It only causes harm.

Feeling only disdain,

And hatred all the same.

It never gives up its charm.

So if I were to let you go,

You would see me,

As ugly as the true me may be.

Sulking in a corner,

You would never let me be,

Even if I threaten with the count of three.

I would be pulled away,

From my little world of thoughts and dreams,

Never to see it again as long as that may be.

You would want to see me as I normally am,

I sorry but that isn't to come true

For this is the real me.

So you won't be hurt or troubled,

I set up a little blockade,

To keep out little hands and prying eyes.

It works quite nice,

And believe me,

You won't be able to come in and see.

If you do make it past,

The walls I have put up,

Then will you do something for me?

Give me your blessing,

And leave me be,

To sulk in that corner acting like I'm three.


	18. This is MY world and This is Me

This is my world,

My hopes my thought my dreams,

It is there for only me,

And those I share it with.

When I cry it holds me tight,

In it's warm embrace,

Never will it let me go,

To face someone's disdain.

I lurk in the shadows,

During the full days,

At night I let loose,

Wanting to run and play.

My world will follow me

Where ever I want to go

To the darkest depths

And down still we'll go

I can act bright and cheery

But my world will tell me no

That is not the real me

And down I will go

To the depths that make me happy

And my world is content

To where we are one

In this united front

This world that is mine

Is mine to bear

It is mostly kind and gentle

But can also give me nightmares

It hold my wants,

My needs and what I desire

It pushes me to go further

Down or higher

So down I will plunge

Into the unknown depths

Down I will dive

Into my world of great perception

It knows me

And is mine to bear

It is mine

And I am it's.

Author: Hmmm, think deeper then the surface to get this one.


	19. Blue is the Sky

Blue is the sky,

So how can it be the rain?

Red is blood,

So how can it not be disdained?

Green is grass,

So how does it show up on leaves?

Purple is flowers,

So why does it show on dawn's eve?

Black merely means night,

So why do people hate it?

White is merely bright,

So why do people revere it?

Colors are only in the eyes,

So why do they have such meaning?

Author: Give me your interpretations, ice-cream anyone?


	20. Innocence

_Innocence and Broken Ways_

You have unseeing eyes,

And unhearing ears.

Your face betrays no emotions,

Yet it is obvious what you feel.

You hand never twitches,

You eyes never stray,

The hair on you head,

Has never left its place.

Nothing about you seems to change,

Yet I know things do.

From the hair on your head,

To the tip of your pinky toes so blue.

You say you are stoic,

And that I am not.

You say you have no emotion,

And I have a lot.

But what you see,

And what you may have heard,

Are nothing but lies,

Thanks to your unfeeling ties.

Now listen well ,

With your useless ears,

And watch my movements,

With those foreboding eyes.

I am not a miracle,

Neither are you,

We were born of one breath,

And one mind.

I dance about in a cheerful manner,

Happy with content filled days,

Nothing can bring my euphoria down,

Except your intrapersonal ways.

You drive me to the edge,

Back, back again,

You pull me back safely,

I wonder if that will last.

For your heart is clouded,

And your mind corrupted,

Away from innocent ways,

No longer do you even think of doing play.

So listen with those hateful ears,

And those condemning eyes,

To the peaceful bird song,

That once filled your skies.

Do you remember,

Life way back when,

When your heart was filled with gold,

And your mind was anyone's friend?

Author: Thank you guys for your reviews so far. ^_^ I appreciate it, free stuff to you.

Any guesses?


	21. The Night Air

Why is the night air cooler,

Or the wind sometimes warm?

Why is the moon up or down,

Or the lighting always part of a storm?

Do the Trees sometimes laugh,

Or ever sing merry tunes?

Do the plants like to dance,

Or like the midsummer Junes?

What is a star's desire,

Or what they must behold?

What gives an animal light,

Or sometimes makes them cold?

Who is the one to laugh,

Or always seems to be at play?

Who is the animal that loves,

Or is always by the bay?

When does time ever stop,

Or seem to speed up?

When does nature laugh,

Or sing just to enlighten a pup?

* * *

Author: Eh... R&R What else can I say?


	22. Little One

The ashen sky turns into night

The gray wolf howls,

The lonely heart stretched across the sky,

As the darkness scowls.

Why is the night so cold?

A little one asked me.

Why is the heart that stretches so lonely?

Her head wouldn't let it be.

As sunlight light begins to fade,

Everyone took cover,

For everyone knows that darkness is evil,

And one should not hover.

Why is darkness so evil and bad?

She continued to inquire.

What could it mean by hover?

Her heart has a strange little fire.

All the animals lay silent,

unable to let out a single croon.

Terrified they all were,

Of that colorless moon.

How can they be silent all at once?

Her green eyes pierced mine.

And the moon has color!

Her little fingers were intertwined.

So when the darkest moment came to happen,

They lay safe in their home,

Not thinking of the lonely heart,

Stuck in night's inky black tomb.

What's the darkest moment,

So innocent was she,

Why does night have a Tomb?

To not be able to see.

The heart just lay there broken,

In a world not of its own,

The night was not supposed to be friendly,

In it's silky black gown.

Is the night pretty?

She continues to ask,

Does she always wear gowns?

Sitting in the sunlight mid bask.

Its loneliness soon began to fade,

For it had a new friend again.

With a warm embrace and a small amount of chase,

The heart would never again be under the rain.

That doesn't make sense!

She all but shouted.

There's nothing wrong with rain!

She cutely pouted.

Oh yes there is little one.

I said to thee.

But that is another story,

Maybe when your past the age of three.

* * *

Author: Hehe... I bet you can't get this one. I'll give you fake money if you do! With a little Christmas cheer and ice-cream thrown in on the side.


	23. World's Tokens

The cloudy night is often,

Inside this wonderland.

The sky is gray and broken,

No token inside the sand.

The hearts have all gone and left,

For pastures greener and wide,

The dullness leaving the land bereft.

The lakes a standing nuclide.

This wonderland is empty,

Of life in many a way,

The wind pushes you along brusquely,

Falling into death and decay.

No matter what will happen,

Inside this wonderland,

The sky will never have a bastion,

Nor will there be token in the sand.

* * *

Author: ...


	24. Full Circles and smiling faces

Why is it that the moon taunts her,

And loves to bother her so?

In it's high up place in the sky,

It leers and gives calming disdain.

Now its disdain is not at her,

Or even one that lays below.

It holds that for a special person

One that has quite a rare crown.

But it will take out its frustration

On her and her alone.

Not sure if she can even take it,

With her own rare, never showing frown.

It wants to bring her down,

And drag her though the muck.

It hates that she is she

And not some other who must.

So it will taunt and tease,

Laughing at her so,

And she will continue to smile

And never show her frown.

It is very mysterious,

The way those two play,

One in constant leer,

The other a smile on her face.

Author: Not the most obvious one but I bet you'll get it within a minute.


	25. Unicorns and Poppy seeds

Unicorns and poppy seeds

Lying on wood floors

Both existent and unsuspended

On nonexistent moors.

Horns and cases spilling over

Spinning onto the ground,

Lost with no found near sight,

Looking for safe of sound.

Wood of planes on hardened floors,

Stretching out of nowhere,

Resin dripping from it places,

Into lights of the brown bear.

On the floors of homes and elves,

Existent meets the non,

Life begins it ever cycle,

Into life beyond.

* * *

I finally posted again! (a month or two is forever to me) I'm so happy. Anyway, I love guesses. So hack away!

~Author


	26. So long ago

Sorry, not sure if it relates to bleach but I'm thinking so.

* * *

It happened so long ago,

That the warm summers breeze still existed,

And the antelope were known to roam,

Through many a forest and home.

The grass waved within the wind,

And the trees wouldn't talk so loud,

As the polar magnet began to shift,

It happened so long ago.

The world wasn't quite as bright,

Nor the ocean quite so blue,

In fact the colors were more magnificent,

And a wonder for the eyes to behold,

It must have happened so long ago,

That you don't even remember when,

But I will remember for eternity,

What life looked like before and then.


	27. Not on a midnight

It may not have happened on a midnight clear,

Or a midday so bright and cheery,

But on the dawns and eves,

Of the days and nights so dreary.

No one speaks of it,

Or even knows what to say,

The truth is hidden beneath the skin,

No longer coming out to play.

It didn't happen in any sort of good way,

Or on any sort of good day,

It was evil when it began,

It was evil when it went away.

So it happened within a dreary 24,

A silent awful thing,

It was evil in every way,

No one knew what to think.

* * *

Any thoughts?

~Author


	28. Little Siblings

Two little siblings laugh and play,

Two little siblings sitting by the bay.

They laugh and dance,

Be merry and giving a prance,

Two little siblings start to fight,

Two little siblings afraid of no height.

They punch and bite,

Be angry and uptight.

Two little siblings lay down hurt,

Two little siblings both blurt,

They say, laugh, and play,

As they sit by the bay.

* * *

No. It's not Momo & Toushirou. Any other thoughts?

~Author


	29. Silver & Gold

What if the windy night,

And the silver gets all but caught.

The gold laughs in cheery light

As it sings what it's been taught.

What if the frozen morning,

Agrees to the silvers plan.

The gold no longer adorning,

The once gentle and tender snowman.

The light might just sink in,

And melt the silver so cold.

The light will also begin,

Mollifying the gold so bold.

What if the light gives up,

The silver wins its distaste.

The gold not ever a hyssop,

Though it wants the foretaste.

What if there were no what if,

Inside the silver so kind.

The gold never doubting its griff,

And always having peace of mind.

* * *

Yes, gold and silver represente something but what is the question!

I'm so mean =) ~Author


	30. Simple Scores

Once upon a time or two,

There was an ancient score,

That ripped apart the centuries,

And left more than a bloody scar.

It turned the land upside down,

Villages were torn asunder,

One could not help but abhor,

The needless and rising killing score.

The one that stained the streets with blood,

The ground could no longer be green,

The plants died as the blood was spilt,

The trees even lost their leaves.

It began well into the day,

And slipped well into the night,

As the moon began to rise,

With a cold but warm desperate light.

The sun watched in horror,

As its friends were spattered,

The death toll amounted,

To so much more than a number.

The moon was disgusted,

As the people's lives continued once more,

Leaving little trace in the land,

That there even was that killing score.

* * *

We may never know our true past.

(That doesn't sound paranoid at alll ;))

Good luck geussing!

~Author


	31. The Library

Books and reading. (If you can't get this one I might just have to hang myself!)

* * *

I smell the page beneath me,

Smooth and written with care,

Edges sharp and painful,

If one is not aware,

I think of what the page is about,

Seeing pictures in my mind.

I flip the page and see new words,

Black and the same size,

Each has its own meaning,

To a distinguished eye,

It makes me think of why I read,

And turn each page with care,

Why I treat books gently,

And no one else will even try or bother.

I look up from my page,

And see an old enemy,

The librarian shutting down for tea,

She's cranky and rude,

But that doesn't matter,

If I don't listen,

My head will be on a platter,

So I get up and leave,

My book beneath me,

And realize all is silent,

I stayed too long.

I step into my house,

Late again they'll say,

I sit down on my bed and ignore,

I open my book,

And see pages crisp and smooth,

White and beckoning,

Wanting to be read,

If only it were so easy.

As I read these words,

The ones all black and the same size,

I let my mind wander to the events that day,

Of getting my books and reading at the library,

Imagining and foreseeing,

I see the day and I see my book,

Gently I close its delicate pages,

Realizing I forgot,

That my book was due today,

And now I also realize,

I've been reading all day.

* * *

It's kind of a AU poem, I just wrote it and realized how well if fit the character being portrayed.

Take a guess and If you don't get it you are no Bleach fan.

Cruelty, Yes I know +) ~Author.


	32. Someone's Contemplation

Thoughts unwritten

These thoughts on this page

These words that mean nothing

What can happen

If they affect a heart?

Most hearts take things

That have not been written or said

And hole them away

To stay uncovered

But what would happen,

If the hidden things

We kept as secrets

Were written down sometime?

Could they help someone

A broken heart or a mindless friend

That needed someone

Who doesn't pretend?

These are my thoughts

My written record

They can't possible represent

Just how deep the real thing goes

The real heart within

Has secrets untold

That sometimes fester and boil

And turn into thoughts

These thoughts show the world

Just how magical things can be

Or how tragic things happen

The world as evil or pure

So if thoughts unwritten

Are written down

Something might happen

To turn a frown upside down.

* * *

I have a nickname for a captain. It's flower man! Well, my little sis's call 'em that.

~author


	33. A Windy Night

The wind blew quite hard that night,

As the day turned from dawn to dusk,

And the scattered leaves ran about,

Seemingly dancing in the wind.

The crackled voice of the dead,

Rang out from a hollow and hole,

As the wind just whistled by,

Leaving not a trace or remain.

When light was all but gone,

The night let out a howl,

Screaming against the sky,

With the wind behind its mane.

The wind blew quite hard that night,

With nary a reason or way,

Blowing in every which direction,

Often finding souls that prey.

Souls who's hearts so corrupt,

Would laugh at the living dead,

But with minds so weak,

They collapse into the sand.

Sand is often blown away,

For the wind does not give a care,

It will ferry any soul,

Who gives it something along the way.

* * *

Did you know that that wind has a language! It's true! I've talked to one.

Yes, I'm insane. Why do you ask?

~Author


	34. Tired Trees

_**Tired Trees**_

* * *

The light or the morning is often seen,

From different perspectives of different trees,

Growing over time and space,

To make a day a day.

The colors spread into the creek,

And seep into fertile ground,

To let the world wake up,

And listen to the sounds.

The sounds that come with the colors,

And the sky's wonderful blue,

Are those of the birds and trees,

Being heard once again.

Only during the morning,

Do the trees ever try to talk,

Telling the world to be quiet,

so they can sleep once again.

* * *

_I like trees who speak their mind,_

_I may be insane, but I'm quite fine._

_~Author_


	35. A Chapter

K... I'm gonna cut off this poetry folder and most likely create a new one... it will probably go under Bleach again... Now I know not all of my poems probably connected to Bleach as well as they should to be considered Bleach poetry but I wanna post my poetry and I gotta do it somewhere... And I'm pretty sure if I try I can put a Bleachy concept behind every poem...

If I really really try.

Yeah, this is the last chapter of this folder but I'm making a new one so don't worry...

I thought about this and I don't want a folder that has like...500 poems...

So I'm breaking it up into thirty-fives...

That way I can post poems of other stories too!

Hope you guys approve...

~HyourinmaruIce

Oh! And I thought I might as well add another poem...

Chapter,

A simple word,

it breaks up a story,

Into bits and into pieces.

weird yes?


End file.
